Never Again, Together Again
by no dang name is available
Summary: As he runs through the forest, Killua thinks back to what he had done. Alluka's warmth reminded him that he had left her all alone for all those years. May be a collection of short stories related to Killua and Alluka and maybe other characters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Just testing the waters. :) So this is the first metaphorical toe I'll be sticking into the HunterxHunter fandom. Which was smaller than I expected. With that said, I have just finished reading from where the anime left off to the most recent chapter translated in english. (So after the chimera ant arc) And I have fallen in love with the Alluka-Killua younger-sibling-older-sibling relationship. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, so I can step further into the fandom. Yoroshiku ne~! I don't know Alluka's gender. It's confusing beyond all ends. But since Killua calls her a girl, I believe she is a girl. Therefore, I will be using female pronouns in referring to Alluka.

Also, this takes place some time while Killua is running away with Alluka. I can't wait for the next chapter of the manga(and I'm ecstatic that I got back into HxH).

* * *

><p>Killua carried his little sister on his back. She was tired, sleeping, and snoring ever so softly against Killua's ear. How he missed this. The old days, when nen and fighting were not his top priority. When all he wanted to accomplish in life was fun, and more importantly, fun with Alluka. He didn't care about his family, he didn't care about anyone else's expectations of him except for hers. She was his everything, as he was hers.<p>

But it all changed when his father took her away from him. Killua protested, shouted, threw fits until finally, Illumi had to step in. By that time Killua had already undergone basic training. He knew how to defend himself. But Illumi's skill set was far more superior compared to Killua's.

"Killua, I'm sorry," Illumi said with his monotonous voice before he hit Killua's pressure point, effectively knocking him out. Killua couldn't remember what happened next. All he knew was that when he woke up, he felt uncaring. Cold. Apathetic. All he wanted was fun, and for some reason, killing offered the thrill he yearned for. Or at least, he thought it did.

For years, Killua was deceived. All by a stupid needle that Illumi had stuck in his brain. But things were different now. Now he could think for himself. Now he had his sister back. Now he could atone for what he'd done all those years ago. Now, he would never leave her again.

Once Killua was at a safe distance - well, what he _thought _was a safe distance -, Alluka stirred and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Onii-chan?" she asked with her sleep-laden voice.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Alluka," Killua smiled at her. Alluka smiled back and hugged her onii-chan tighter.

"I missed you so much," she whispered behind his neck. And it broke Killua's heart. How could he? How could he have done that to her?

"I'm sorry," Killua apologized.

"For what?" she asked. Killua had stopped running. Making sure that no one else was within a fifty feet radius, Killua set her on the ground of the forest.

"For leaving you. Alone," Killua looked away.

"Onii-chan... It's okay," Alluka lifted her hand and gently touched Killua's face.

"It's not okay! How can it be okay? I left you. All alone, in that godforsaken house! How can that possibly be okay?"

"Because I forgive you. Because I love you," Alluka said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alluka," Killua clenched his fists. He felt weak compared to her. He felt as if he hadn't learned anything in the years he'd been away.

"I love you onii-chan," Alluka clung to Killua. And for the first time in a long time, Killua felt his shirt being soaked with her tears. Placing a shaking hand over her head, Killua had to hold himself back from crying as well.

"I'm so sorry," Killua choked out.

"I really missed you," Alluka's voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Yeah, I missed you too." And there they stood, for the rest of the night. After years of being separated, finally... _Finally _they were together again.


	2. Trapped

**Author's Note**: _God _How I love this relationship. I just have to write more since I can't really find any more on this site. It's so sad, their relationship, and yet, she seems so cheery. Almost naive, like she didn't even realize that Killua left. So, I want to write angst, not that it needs any more, but because it just _fits._

* * *

><p>She stared at her dolls. So many dolls. She didn't even know why this room was full of them. She hated dolls. They were lifeless, plain, boring. Not like him. He was the exact opposite.<p>

She could still remember when her father locked her up in that room. She could still hear the door slam. She could still hear her brother's protests. She relished in that final memory of his voice. And she felt grateful that Killua had shouted at their _father _just to protect her.

But now his voice was growing faint. Slowly, as the years passed by, Alluka started to forget what his voice sounded like. It was being replaced by her own voices. Her inner demons. Her other self. It seemed to really dislike her. It always called her names, made fun of her. _You're never gonna see him again. He doesn't care for you anymore._

Alluka learned to ignore it. She learned not to listen. But in drowning out her own voice, she forgot all about Killua's voice. So she sat there, unmoving, looking at the countless dolls scattered about the room.

She really hated the dolls. Their picture perfect porcelain face. She envied how they felt nothing. She envied how they felt no pain. No jealousy, no spite. No sadness.

Her tears had already been spent, and she couldn't cry anymore, no matter how hard she tried. Soon, all that was left of her _was _nothing. Soon, she became like the dolls she so hated. Empty, a void of nothingness.

Soon, her face became like the dolls she so hated. Blank, uncaring, frozen in one expression. The real Alluka trapped within this lifeless one somehow cheered a little bit, for there were no mirrors in that room. She was glad that she couldn't see her own face. She was glad that she couldn't see how broken she was.

She got lost. Lost in the darkness of the desolate room. There was no hope, no light, and no willpower.

_Nobody wants you anymore_. And for the first time in a long time, she responded to the voice in her head. _Yeah. I know._


	3. Friends?

**Author's Note**: Because... I just can't get enough. This one is really unrelated to what's going on right now. I just figured... why not? Set some time in the future. Kurapika would be around 20 and Killua would be 15, making Alluka around 13-14.

* * *

><p>Kurapika stared at the black haired creature that clung to Killua's form.<p>

"Uhh... Killua, what's... who's that?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, her? She's my little sister, say hi Alluka," Killua nudged her softly.

"H-hi," she said rather shyly.

"Hmmm... what's this? Why're you all flustered, huh? Is it because you're shy? Because he's a guy?" Killua teased. Her face colored and she buried it even deeper into the crook of Killua's side.

"Sorry, she's a little shy around strangers," Killua scratched the back of his neck. Kurapika shook his head.

"Nah. It's fine. I'm just curious though... why is she here?" Kurapika asked. They had been travelling for a while, he and Killua, on a mission as Hunters. They cannot afford to get side tracked. But, the predicament seemed to make it quite impossible for them _not _to be side tracked.

"Well... I sorta found her," Killua started awkwardly.

"Found her?" Kurapika raised a brow.

"Yeah. And... she just kinda clung to me, and followed me here," Killua admitted.

"But it's dangerous! Especially for her! Why in the world did you let her follow you here?" Kurapika sounded... almost angry.

"It's not like I can do anything about it! Once she latches on to something, she'll never let go!" Killua defended.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kurapika sighed. "So, there's nothing else we can do about this?"

"No."

"But she can't stay here." As soon as Kurapika finished his sentence, Alluka hugged her brother tighter.

"No." She mumbled. Shocked at the bold defiance from her, Killua looked down.

"I won't ever leave Onii-chan. Not ever. There's nothing you can do, or say that will make me," Killua's eyes softened and he patted her hair.

"Alluka."

Taking a deep breath before he spoke, Kurapika carefully weighed out which was the better response. Opting for the one with the least shouting, he closed his eyes calmly.

"Since there's nothing we can do about this... I guess we can take a short break until we figure out what we _will _do."

Killua's face instantly brightened, and Alluka lifted her own face from Killua's shirt.

"Really?" she asked.

Sighing, for the enth time, Kurapika said, "Yes."

"Yatta!"

* * *

><p>It turned out harder than he expected, getting rid of Alluka. She clung to Killua like there was no tomorrow, and Kurapika couldn't, or rather, wouldn't dare to come in between them. Because as he learned in the past two weeks(yes, they've been delayed two weeks. The mission that was supposed to be over in about three to five days was delayed by two weeks, all because of a little girl), Alluka is just as terrifying as Killua.<p>

Sure, like her brother, she was cute on the outside, but once she's determined to do something(which is not leaving) she cannot be stopped. Kurapika also wasn't comfortable with the fact that she can kill practically anyone if they didn't do what she wanted. _The perfect spoiled brat..._ Kurapika thought.

"Ne, ne, Kurapika-san," she had grown more comfortable with the older man in just a short amount of time. _Funny how it's just the opposite for me... _

"Hmm?"

"Onii-chan... is he happy?" she asked.

"That's a strange question," Kurapika smiled.

"Well, is he?"

"I wouldn't know. He and I don't talk very much," Kurapika admitted.

"Hm... but you've been travelling together for a while, haven't you?"

"Yes, but it's all work. Just work. When we travel we don't really talk about other things except for what's to be done, and what had already been done."

"That's rather boring, don't you think?"

"Well, work isn't supposed to be fun," Kurapika stated.

"But aren't you friends?"

"I guess so," Kurapika never really thought about it before.

"What strange friends you two are. Your relationship with him is totally different from Gon-san and his relationship,"

"That's because Gon is... Gon. He's the glue to our strange friendship."

"Well, I think you should make a connection with him too."

"What would you know?" Kurapika said before he thought, "I mean... why do you say that?"

"Because the reason I'm here is to make sure that Onii-chan is happy. And since he's stuck here with you, I want to know if you can make him happy."

"So if you're sure I can make Killua happy, you'll leave?" he asked.

"Yup!" she nodded all too cheerfully. Kurapika sweatdropped.

"How do you make an ex-assassin happy?" Kurapika asked in all seriousness.

"Hmm... I don't know," she said, then smiled before bounding off in search of her beloved Onii-chan. _Probably in a store somewhere looking for sweets._

* * *

><p>Kurapika thought that he'd forget all about the conversation. It was meaningless, and didn't require a second thought. But for some reason, it stuck in his mind.<p>

_Are we really friends? Have we ever established that we were friends?_

_The only reason we know each other is because of Gon. The only connection we have is Gon. That used to be enough. But now... why is it that I feel the need to make a connection with him too?_

_Maybe... I should ask Killua about this. _

* * *

><p>"Killua," Kurapika broke the silence in the dark bedroom.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?" Kurapika tried to fight the blush down. But it didn't matter, it was dark anyway. _Oh crap, I forgot he can see in the dark... Dammit, why is this so embarrassing anyway?_

"I don't know... are we?"

"What does it mean to be friends anyway?" Kurapika asked himself.

"It means... to have each other's backs. To have fun with each other. To make that person smile, and to be there for them when they need them... At least, that's what I gather from mine and Gon's friendship."

"Okay... let me ask a different question. Do you think we need to be friends?"

"Well... it would make things less awkward," Killua nonchalantly stated.

"True. But is there any other need besides that?"

"Why are you asking me this anyway?" Killua sat up.

"Alluka said that the only way she'd leave is if she's sure that you're happy."

"Huh?" Killua was confused.

"She wants to make sure that I can make you happy. Because she wants you to be happy, and since you're stuck with me, it's my obligation to make you happy."

"She really said that?"

"No. Not exactly. But that's what she basically meant," Killua sat up as well.

"We need her to leave in order for us to finish this mission, and go back to our separate lives, right?" Killua asked, knowing the answer himself.

"Yes."

"Why don't we just pretend? You're a good liar, I'm a good liar, we can pull this off."

"... Why not?" Kurapika agreed.

* * *

><p>Pretending wasn't an easy task. It required a lot of patience, on both of their parts, and a lot of understanding, again, on both of their parts. Killua and Kurapika were alike in a lot of ways. Both quiet, ambitious, prideful, focused, and smart. But on things that they differ in, like attitude, thought process, perception, and maturity levels, the gap was so vast that it was harder to reach a compromise. But eventually, they did.<p>

Of course, Killua didn't want Alluka to leave. But he knew that she had to. They couldn't finish the mission if she kept on tagging along. It was dangerous, and they can't afford mistakes. Kurapika just really wanted everything to be over with, so he can go on with his life.

"You too seem to be getting along quite well, or rather, better," Alluka commented to her brother while they waited for Kurapika to finish making dinner.

"What are you talking about? We've always gotten along well. We've never fought, we've never really interacted negatively," Killua answered.

"No, you've never really interacted. Period. Look, you're stuck with him for a while, might as well talk to him right?"

"That's only if _he _wants to talk to _me_. Why are you so bent on making us friends anyway?" Killua asked the younger one.

"Because, having just one friend isn't enough. This goes for both you and Kurapika-san. Having just Gon-san as a friend _shouldn't _be enough," Alluka stressed.

"And why not? Gon is everything you'd look for in a friend. He doesn't judge, he's nice, he's fun, and he accepts me," Killua defended.

"And you don't think that Kurapika-san is?"

"Of course Kurapika is! He's exactly the same as Gon, the only difference is he's sulkier, and less bright," Killua muttered.

"And since Kurapika-san has a darker personality, you don't want to befriend him?"

"It's not that... it's just, it takes a lot more effort to befriend someone who seems like they don't _want _it," Killua sighed.

"Alluka, this isn't your problem okay? Kurapika and I are only together for this one mission. And I can handle two days to a week of awkwardness," Killua continued.

"But you don't have to be awkward! Why can't you see that you two are perfect complements to each other? You can understand each other! He won't just accept you, he'd listen and sympathize!" Alluka continued to argue.

"What do you know?" Killua asked.

"I _don't _know. I don't know anything. About any of you. I can just observe. And from what I see, you two are more alike than you think. You wear the same expressions sometimes, and I swear if you two just _talk_ for a while, about how you feel, you might find someone else to confide with!"

"But I have Gon for that!"

"You're not always going to have Gon-san," Alluka felt exasperated by her brother's stubbornness.

"You're not always going to be able to confide with Gon-san either! There are things that only people like you can understand. Things that people like Gon-san would _never _understand. They may accept it, but what good would that do you? You need someone else to accept and to understand you."

Before Killua could retort, not that he had anything to say, Kurapika came in with a plastic bag in his hands.

"We ran out of ingredients so I had to go to the store to buy food. That's alright, right?"

Both Killua and Alluka soundlessly nodded.

* * *

><p>At night, it was Killua's turn to feel absolutely stupid asking an embarrassing question.<p>

"Ne, Kurapika," Killua turned so that he'd face Kurapika's bed.

"Yeah?" came Kurapika's voice. He was wide awake.

"It seems that Alluka isn't convinced," Killua sighed.

"Oh really? What did she say?"

"Well... she didn't really say that she _wasn't _convinced, but she didn't say that she _was _either. Anyway, I have something to ask," Killua gulped before he went on.

"We... can be good friends, right? It's not_ impossible_... right?"

"..."

Killua waited for answer. Kurapika turned so that he'd face Killua's bed too.

"Of course we can," he smiled. Killua's cat-like eyes saw it through the dark.

"Alluka got me thinking that... maybe it's a good thing to have more than just one friend," Killua continued.

"It is. It's never bad to have a lot of friends..." Kurapika trailed off.

"She also told me that you can probably understand certain things about me better than Gon..."

"That's probably true. And you can probably understand certain things about me better than Gon or Leorio."

"So then, why haven't we actually... _talked_ like this before? Why have we overlooked each other?" Killua asked.

"That... I don't know."

"...But it's not too late to start, right?" Killua smiled. Kurapika didn't need to see it. He _heard _it, the change in tone in his voice, he knew that he was smiling.

"Of course."

"So then, let me formally ask you," Killua took a deep breath, "can we be friends?"

"Yes. I'd like that," Kurapika grinned and held out a hand. Reaching over the gap between the two beds, Killua joined their hands together and gave a firm shake.

* * *

><p>The next day, Killua and Kurapika told Alluka that they decided to be friends.<p>

"How can I be sure that you're not lying to me?" Alluka grinned.

"I promise you, we talked about it last night," Killua smiled back.

"I promise too," Kurapika gave his word.

"Hmm... as proof, give each other a hug!" Alluka knew that they weren't lying. She heard their conversation the night before. The walls were so thin that she could hear everything clearly. She just wanted to tease them. (**A/N: **_I _just wanted fanservice ;D)

Awkwardly, Kurapika placed his arms over Killua and Killua tried to do the same. Alluka ended up laughing so hard that tears came out of her eyes.

"S-sorry," she said between gasps, "Okay, okay, I believe you!"

She laughed some more and finally, she said, "Alright Onii-chan, Kurapika-san, I'll be going now. Take care of each other okay?"

She ran up to her brother and gave him a firm hug and ran to Kurapika and gave him a hug as well.

"Ja ne!"

* * *

><p>After a few days, Killua and Kurapika finished their mission. They eventually got to go back to their own separate lives. Back to normal. But with a slight difference. Every now and then Kurapika would send Killua a post card and Killua would answer back with a letter, or vice-versa. More often than before they'd meet with each other to just... talk.<p>

And slowly their friendship grew.


End file.
